Moka Akashiya (Inner)
Inner Moka, or''' Ura Moka', is '''Moka's inner-self', revealed only after Tsukune removes Moka's Rosary Seal. Inner Moka is basically Moka's polar opposite. She's strong, powerful, and very prideful. She also becomes delighted with Tsukune's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull off the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. 'Inner Moka' is actually the true Moka Akashiya, with Outer Moka being a personality created by the power of the rosary, which somewhat suppresses the powerful vampire blood within her. Despite this, 'Inner Moka' shows an incredible amount of concern for Outer Moka that mirrors a 'sisterly bond' at times. She's determined to protect whatever Outer Moka holds dear. She respects and treats Outer Moka as she would her own sister (a younger one) and will berate her if she doesn't do what she is supposed to do i.e. doing homework, eating properly, or taking a shower before going to bed. Appearance Inner Moka, or Ura Moka, is Moka's inner-self, revealed only after Tyler removes Moka's Rosary Seal. Inner Moka is basically Moka's polar opposite. She's strong, powerful, and very prideful. She also becomes delighted with Tyler's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tyler's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull off the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tyler. 'Inner Moka' is actually the true Moka Akashiya, with Outer Moka being a personality created by the power of the rosary, which somewhat suppresses the powerful vampire blood within her. Despite this, 'Inner Moka' shows an incredible amount of concern for Outer Moka that mirrors a 'sisterly bond' at times. She's determined to protect whatever Outer Moka holds dear, especially Tsukune. She respects and treats Outer Moka as she would her own sister (a younger one) and will berate her if she doesn't do what she is supposed to do i.e. doing homework, eating properly, or taking a shower before going to bed. Personality Her vampire nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes the monsters who dare pick on Tyler for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permanently maim them. Her pride of being a noble vampire is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. Despite her cold nature as a vampire, she does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from killing people. Even when she was forced to kill Tsukune when her blood was taking him over and left him unable to control himself, she didn't want to kill him and showed hesitance when fighting him (in addition to shaking). and she and Outer Moka were sad over the turn of events and blamed herself for hurting him. Inner Moka tended to be slightly amused at Tsukune's attempts to assist her despite him being a 'mere human'. She claimed her personal interest in protecting him was due to his apparently tasty human blood, the primary source of nourishment for her body, but also to keep the sealed Moka happy. Even so, as Inner, she has never sucked Tsukune's blood in the manga, leaving that task to Outer. Over the course of the series, Inner Moka begins to take a more aggressive stance whenever she appears on behalf of Tsukune, becoming angry when he is injured trying to protect Outer Moka and unsealing her. She even saves him a few times from blows that might have killed him at the cost of personal injury to herself. When Tsukune is horribly burnt trying to protect Outer Moka from Kuyou's supernatural flame, it was only one time we see when she actually threatened the life of a fellow student if her gambit at reviving him should fail. In the anime, this is shown when she forcibly bypasses the rosary's sealing power to strike back at Ruby who had mercilessly attacked Tsukune. Later on, during the rare moments when she was not fighting, Inner is actually quite a normal girl to be around, despite her high upbringing. She has recently been labeled as a 'tsundere' type, being prone to using violent methods to get her point across. She is very smart, having been compared as slightly lower than the genius-level Yukari (solving complex math formulas and being bilingual with English as her 2nd language). She also loves shopping for clothes and adores cute stuffed animals. She is also a bit of a tease, quite willing to show off her legs, but will allow nothing above 'holding of hands' at this point. In showing a rare weakness, she apparently knows what to cook, but the act of actually cooking is lost on her. She blames not being out nearly long enough to have any sort of practice in it. In the anime, Inner is a bit more socially awkward as well being obsessed with anything martial arts-related. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. She has noted that the more time she spends out in the world and around Tsukune, the softer she becomes and the more dependent she is on Tsukune and everyone else. In Chapter 26 of Rosario Vampire II, her infatuation with Tyler has gone to such an extent that she tried to bake a pumpkin pie for Tsukune in her baking class: she blushed when Tsukune said that it was delicious. It can thus be observed that Inner Moka is falling in love with Tsukune, for her feelings for him develops and grows as time goes by. In Chapter 16 of Rosario Vampire II, Inner Moka blushes for the very 'first time in the whole series when Tyler suddenly embraces her. In Chapter 23, she vehemently rejects the idea of polygamy with other female with Tsukune; and when Kurumu says that this was because she wants Tsukune to be hers alone, she blushed. Inner Moka also blushes when she thinks about Tsukune. By now, Inner Moka has come to lose her cold and prideful demeanor around Tsukune, and she worries about this because she is starting to act like the Outer Moka and fears that she is losing her edge because of this. When it comes to the Outer Moka, Inner is deeply close and protective towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others backs. They both share a lot in common (due to them being in each others bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Powers and Abilities When the rosary is taken off Moka's neck, she becomes faster, stronger and more durable than Outer Moka. She also becomes much more willing to fight due to her upbringing, and will take on anyone willing to face her. Inner Moka has immense strength, being able to knock out most monsters with a single kick. In her unsealed state, Moka possesses super strength, super speed, incredibly agile reflexes and regenerative properties. Her sister Kalua states that even among the four siblings, Moka is considered to be in a league of her own, possessing an already formidable power that has yet to reach it's full potential. * Youki Detector: In her unsealed state, Moka can detect the presence of other monsters by sensing the demonic aura around them, helping her to find hidden enemies. This works similar to a bat's echolocation, except she waits to sense her opponent's aura rather than send out a pulse on her own and then receiving the returning pulse. * Superhuman Strength: As a vampire Moka is superhumanly strong. When Moka kicks an enemy,he/she will flew away and gain a huge injury and the place where the enemy flew and land will also have a enormous damage. * Superhuman Speed: She is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human and many other monsters could never achieve. * Superhuman Stamina: Moka's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human or monster. Moka is capable of withstanding great impact forces, and falls from great heights, without sustaining any injury. * Superhuman Agility: Moka's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete or any other kind of monster. * Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete or monster. * Shinso Bloodline: Moka has inherited the blood of a Shinso from her mother Akasha, granting her a legendary power that is described as "a darkness deeper than night". The blood was given to her from birth, causing Moka's features to change to the tell-tall characteristics of the legendary vampire. The Shinso blood within her is also the key to reviving the monstrous vampire Alucard so to prevent that, Akasha sealed the Shinso blood with the rosary, altering her daughter's personality as well. The blood radiates a much darker, more potent aura than the usual vampire blood and given a vampire's "aura conversion" ability, this allows for an exponential increase in the amount of power they can generate. Also, a vampire's other base abilities are increased as is their potential for learning a new or previously "lost" set of powers. * Self-Comunication: Moka shares an unusual sort of telepathy in that the two sides, Omote and Ura, can talk with each other as individuals. The two souls refer to each other as "Omote" (Outer Moka) and "Ura" (Inner Moka). They can talk to each other without worries or shame, because other people cannot hear their conversations. This is explained as the two sides are beginning to become more in tune with one another. It has become so strong as of late that either Moka will now see the projected image of the other in their field of vision. This is first shown to be true in Episode 5 of the Season 1 anime. When Moka gets covered in water and retreats to an alley because of the embarrassment and pain, the Inner Moka starts to talk to Outer Moka and seems to scold her like a sister or mother would, showing the cold but caring nature of Inner-Moka. It seems that Inner Moka can also project her voice via her blood to Tsukune as well but she has only done this once, after she had given him a fresh blood injection. Depending on the situation, Inner Moka can get the rosary to move on its own, usually when she talks but it has been shown that Outer Moka can move the rosary as well. This is usually played for comedy since the rosary jumps around, sometimes hitting Tsukune in the face if he's too close. * Blood Transfusion: One unique ability that both Moka's can utilize is physically injecting their blood into another person through their fangs. Not only will the host regenerate any wound on his or her body, but may temporarily transform into a vampire gaining the increased strength and speed that comes with it. The downside to this is diminished strength upon successful transfer into the host's body, as Moka needs to recuperate the lack of blood circulation in her system. However, this ability is extremely dangerous: repeated injections will slowly damage the host's body, perhaps killing the host. And even if the host does survive a blood transfer, there is a rare instance he or she may transform into a Ghoul, a mindless variant of a vampire with an uncontrollable desire to kill and a huge craving for blood and battle. On the Team Moka doesn't show much on the team but only when a fight is getting difficult But Tyler Encouraged Her Too. Team Relationships Sora: Both of them fight to protect their friends and Sora is the only one to beat her. Lock, Shock, and Barrel: The trio and Moka didn't get along at first because she taught them a lesson after she kicked them for betraying the team once. Then after the time passed, they began to forgive each other. Kairi: Because of her good nature, they both quickly become good friends Bertie: They keep training to become stronger and they're greatful for each other helping one another with their lives. Sofia the First: As Sofia's good nature and sweet personality touches Outer Moka a lot, both Mokas really trust her with their life. [[Crona|'Crona']]:' On her first mission with Crona, Moka saw at first was nothing more than a pathetic weakling, but seeing him/her going berserk and almost kiling Tsukune; Moka saw what could be a future threat. When a second time at berserk mode, Moka finally saw Crona as a friend after he/she snapped out of it when she "hugged" him tight to prevent him from moving. Enemies 'Slender Man: When he almost killed her friends by wounding them and making them bigger the team almost lost and Moka managed to escape with all of them, but she swore to finish him once and for all once they meet again. Xemnas: Both keep fighting each other when they encounter. It's always a tie between them and they never admit they're evenly matched. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Fighters Category:Strong characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Martial Artists Category:Serious characters Category:Lovers Category:Calm characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Tough characters Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Alternate Forms Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Comedy characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Trash-Talking characters Category:Darkness Category:Good Darkness Category:Characters Category:Mature characters Category:S-Class characters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Mysterious characters Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Funimation characters Category:Shonen Jump characters Category:Intimidating characters Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Killjoys Category:Yo-Kai Category:Charming (class) Yo-Kai